Comfort
by DarkElements10
Summary: Kendall hates to talk about his dad, he even refuses to believe that his father existed. But when it all comes crashing back, there is only one person there to comfort him. Kogan One-shot.


**Comfort**

* * *

Kendall hates his father.

It's as simple as that.

He hates to think about him, he hates to look at pictures of him, and he even hates to be slightly reminded of the times that his father was around. Anything from when he was younger than nine, he immediately changes the subject or just simply stops talking, hoping that whomever had brought it up can see the fury that passes through his eyes and would be smart enough to shut up.

Kendall's best friends, James, Logan, and Carlos understood what Kendall went through (his father had torn their family apart) and they were smart enough to not bring it up. They were all sympathetic about it and tried to keep Kendall's mind off of it as best as he could. It was sort of pathetic, really, Kendall was taking it much worse that his little sister, Katie did. But then again, Katie isn't a normal girl; she tends to be the toughest one of the two. Whenever someone talked about her dad in front of her, she just grunted a little bit and said 'yeah, yeah, so what's up with you?' it was obvious that she could care less.

Kendall always stated that he could care less when it comes to his dad, but his friends were the only ones that could see through his façade.

It was one day when Gustavo was ripping them about their singing and dancing that Kendall's pent up rage about his dad was finally revealed.

"You dogs are horrible!" Gustavo spat with his usual gusto, his face turning red from anger. "That was probably the _worst_ dancing I had ever seen!" he turned to Kendall. "And you, you're the _fire_. Are you starting to burn out?"

"I'm just having a bad day, Gustavo," Kendall replied as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. "It happens to everyone. Chill out."

"Chill out?" Gustavo repeated. "Chill out! I'm trying to make you the best and you tell me to chill out?" he scoffs a little bit. "I wonder what your mother would say if she knew that her son wasn't treating me with respect. Oh, wait," he stepped closer to Kendall and took a deep breath, starting to yell again. "I wonder what your _father _would say!"

Gustavo thought that it would hit a soft spot in Kendall, something that would bring him down a peg or two. And it had worked.

James, Carlos, and Logan looked extremely uncomfortable as soon as the words left Gustavo's mouth and Kendall was slowly starting to breathe really heavily as if he had just ran for a long distance as fast as he could. Sensing the tension, Gustavo took a step back and studied Kendall.

His green eyes were flashing with fury and his hands were clenching and unclenching, as if he was trying not to knock Gustavo's teeth out. Finally, he took a deep breath, raised his fists to his forehead, and dropped his arms again, his shoulders slumping.

"I'm taking a break." He muttered before striding out of the room. His friends, and even Gustavo, winced when he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Logan was the only one that had been able to catch a glimpse of Kendall's face as he was leaving the room. He was able to see the anguish, fury, and…pain that was on his friend's face, and Logan knew that Kendall was trying to hide it so none of his friends would see it. But Logan was far more observant that Kendall gave him credit for.

"I'll be right back guys," he stated as he turned to James and Carlos. "I'm going to see if he's ok."

"Alright." James and Carlos nodded. They never wanted to deal with Kendall when he was angry, because they didn't have the heart to take it when he was mad about something; they took it to heart, even though they knew that they shouldn't.

But it was a good thing that Logan didn't.

He raced out of the dance studio as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Kendall. Surprisingly, Kendall left the Palm Woods fast, and it wouldn't have surprised him if Kendall sprinted. Whenever he was mad, he tried to run away from his problems instead of dealing with them. Logan was desperate to want to help his friend, so he ran as fast as he could. First he searched around the pool and didn't see him there, and then he went to the lobby, and didn't see him there either. He stopped Camille and asked her if she had seen Kendall, and she replied that he had seen him sprinting through the lobby pushing anybody and everybody out of his way.

It was then that Logan knew where his friend was.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he headed up to apartment 2J and went inside, walking over to their shared bedroom. He gently pushed open the door and walked over to the closet, pulling the door open, and looking down at Kendall, who had his knees up to his chest and his forehead pressed against them.

"Kendall?" Logan asked gently.

"Go away!" Kendall's muffled voice replied.

"I'm not going to do that and you know it," Logan crawled into the closet and sat across from Kendall. "You know that Gustavo doesn't know about your father situation."

"I know that, I'm not _stupid_." Kendall replied as he slightly lifted his head.

"I didn't say you were," Logan replied and let out a heavy sigh. "Kendall, you're going to have to get over this eventually."

"Easy for you to say," Kendall finally lifted his head and Logan could see that his friends' eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red. His heart lurched when he saw the state that his friend was in. "You have a mother and a father." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Your life is perfect."

'_No its not,_' Logan thought to himself as he stared at his friend. '_Because I can't tell you how I feel about you_.' He shook his head, pushing the thought away.

"Do you want to know what happened one of the days before they got divorced?" Kendall asked after a few minutes of silence. "I was nine and Katie was three. She got scared one night because she could hear them fighting." Kendall took another deep breath. "So she came into my bedroom asking why mom was crying again?" he smiled a little. "It was hard for her to understand what was going on. Anyway, I sat up and looked at her, deciding to tell her the truth. I said that she was said. Katie asked why and I had absolutely no idea." He rubbed his eyes. "This went on for months until finally they got the divorce. That's when mom got all mopey, Katie started to act different, and I had to become more like the father of our family."

A tear started to trickle down his cheek and he buried his face in his arms again. Logan moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Kendall against his chest.

"It's ok, Kendall." Logan whispered as he ran his hands up and down his friend's back. "Everything's ok now."

Before he registered what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Kendall's head.

Kendall suddenly stiffened and Logan was mentally attacking himself, thinking that he had done something wrong. Logan gritted his teeth in anxiety as Kendall lifted his head and stared at Logan. His green eyes locked with Logan's brown ones before they slowly shut.

Logan barely had time to think about what was happening before he felt Kendall's lips against his. It was a short kiss, but enough to make Logan smile. Kendall pulled back and rested his forehead against Logan's chest, sniffing every so often.

It wasn't a lot, but it was the comfort that Kendall needed.

**The End**

* * *

**This one-shot idea suddenly came to me while I was at school, so I decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And just in time for Valentine's Day. ^-^  
**


End file.
